


Revenants and Confessions

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Nicole gets shot, Revenants, She'll live, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Nicole had to get shot to make Waverly confess her feelings. But to Nicole, it was worth it.





	Revenants and Confessions

The day had started relatively well if you asked Waverly. But oh boy was she wrong.

They all had been doing their own stuff, Dolls was doing something(nobody actually knew what he was doing), Wynonna was scrolling through her Instagram while eating donuts, Waverly was reading the new article about Ancient History, Doc was somewhere practicing his shooting and Nicole was doing some paperwork.

That was before they got the call.

They got a call about some action in the southside of Ghost River Triangle. Innocent enough right? They had survived a lot of actions, what’s one more.

Wrong.

When they got there, there was nobody in sight, it looked almost deserted.

“Ugh, Dolls you got prank called or something maybe? It’s more deserted than my-” And she made a motion to her down area.

“This is too quiet to be normal. It’s never that q- EARP!!” Suddenly there was at least 7 or 8 revenants surrounding Wynonna and Waverly.

“Well well well. Look who we have here. The Earp heir herself and the little sister.” One of the revenants, who Waverly recognized as Mike, said to them.

“Let them go now.” It was Nicole, aiming her gun at them although she knew it would do no actual damage to them. But she was scared because they had Waverly. Her Waverly. Who wasn’t really hers yet, because she hadn’t had the courage to tell her how she feels.

“And who that might be? Some rookie new cop who thinks way too much of herself.” Those glowing eyes of the revenant- Mike -made Nicole very uneasy, but she couldn’t let it show. She couldn’t.

“Alright revenants. What do you want?” Dolls asked Mike.

“You seem a lot smarter than you actually are. Hm. You know what we want. We want the Earps.” Mike, who was apparently the only revenant who talked, growled at them.

“Well, you can’t have them. You all should be dead anyway.” Nicole knew what she was doing. She tried to get the attention to herself at least for a second so Wynonna and the team could defeat them.

“You know what I think? You shouldn’t even be born. Yeah, you’re already basically dead anyway, what’s the point? So you could scare all the citizens? That’s not really nice, is it? Exactly, so what I think is that we should kill you. It would be totally a win-win situation.” Nicole saw that with every sentence she made Mike even angrier than he was. And with every word she stepped a little closer to Mike.

She was absolutely terrified but she had to do it. When she was one step away from Mike, she caught Wynonna’s eye and she saw the look Wynonna was giving her, she knew about her plan. She gave a curt nod to Wynonna who shook her head at that. But it was now or never.

“I think you are the absolute waste of sources.” And with that, she hit Mike right to the jaw making him stumble backward a little. Not that it hurt him, but the force was just that strong. That was enough time for other revenants lose focus for a second. But before Nicole could start fighting back she heard Mike’s voice.

“You’re gonna pay for that you disgusting dyke.” And the next thing she felt is how she flew a good couple of feet back and fell with a thud to the floor. And then she felt terrible terrible pain everywhere.

“NICOLE!” She heard someone yell, but she couldn’t muster who it was and the darkness was already taking over. The last thing she remembers is someone taking her head into their hands and whispering something into her ear.

“Waverly...” She whispered before she completely passed out.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Waverly was pacing in the hospital’s waiting room, she had been pacing for hours.

“Babygirl can you stop pacing? I’m gonna throw up otherwise,” and then on a softer tone, “she’ll be okay. Nicole is a fighter you know that. She’s alive and she’ll be okay don’t worry.”

“How can I not worry huh? The woman I- I- Nicole is in the operating room and nobody knows if the bullet made too much damage. Nobody knows if she’ll ever wake up again. Nobody knows if I can look at those deep brown eyes ever again. Or hear that laugh. Or see those dimples. Or..” Waverly started pacing again mumbling something under her breath.

“Waves? Waves! Waves!! What are you trying to tell me?” Wynonna had had her suspicions about Waverly’s feelings toward a certain redhead who’s laying on an operating table right now,

“I’m in love with Nicole Haught and that’s a fact. I’m in love with everything that woman has and that woman is laying there barely alive and I was too much of a coward to say anything and now I might never get the chance to say that to her.” Waverly had stopped and then started pacing again, tears only intensifying.

Before Wynonna could say anything about the revelation, a doctor came in.

“Nicole Haught?”

“YES??” Waverly’s was obviously a little bit too loud, startling other people in the waiting room as well, “sorry..”

“She’s out of the surgery. Everything has gone without complications so far. She has a bullet wound in her abdomen, luckily enough it didn’t damage any-”

“Yes yes, but could I see her, please? You can give me the details later. Please?” Waverly’s was so pleading, begging even, but she had to see Nicole with her own eyes to ease even some of her nerves.

“Right yes. Come after me.”

Wynonna took Waverly’s arm to give her something to hold on to.

“Room 203. Here you go.”

Waverly took a few calming breaths before she took a step towards the door. She noticed that Wynonna wasn’t coming with her.

“But Nonna, she definitely wants to see both of us. Come on now.”

“You go Waves. She wants to see you more. Tell her I’ll come later okay? I’ll wait here don’t worry.” Waverly could’ve been mistaken, but she thought she saw tears in Wynonna’s eyes. She decided to not bring attention to it right now.

“Okay, but before we leave you definitely have to come and say hi okay?”

“Yes of course. Go now, she’s probably waiting already.”

Waverly breathed in and out once again and then pushed the door open. The sight in front of her made her gasp and new tears threatened to fall.

Nicole was hooked to all kinds of tubes and wires and the monitors were peeping, but Waverly saw none of that. The only thing she was focused on was the pale body of the woman she has fallen in love with.

Waverly took slow and tentative steps towards the bed like she was scared that if she makes too much noise, Nicole will wake up. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and took a hold of one of Nicole’s hands.

She didn’t know why, but she felt like she needed to talk to Nicole even if she wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“I need you to wake up Nicole Haught. Because there’s a lot of things you need to know and I was too much of a coward to tell you that before, but I need to do it so you need to wake up. Please, Nicole, I’m not trying to be selfish but I need you. I can’t live without you.”

At one point she had started crying again and her voice broke, but she kept going.

“I realized what your plan was when you started talking back to them, but I was praying that you wouldn’t go through with it. When the stupid revenant shot you and you landed a few feet away on the ground, my heart stopped. Because the woman I love just got shot, because of my family curse and I just felt like it was all my fault you know. It worked, of course, they lost their focus and others were able to defeat them, but all I could think and hope was that you wouldn’t be dead because I just cannot lose you, Nicole Haught.”

Waverly was so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed Nicole stir and open her eyes. She wanted to say something to make the brunette notice that she’s awake. But once again, the brunette made it first.

“When you were lying there, lifeless, I thought that my life was over because you were so close to dying. And it’s not only me you know. Everybody appreciates you. You should’ve seen Wynonna’s face when you got shot. She was scared, I saw it in her eyes. You’re the closest thing to a best friend she has ever had and she cares for you. A lot. So I need you to wake up, wake up for me, for others and for yourself too. Please, Nicole, I need you.” Waverly broke into sobs again

Nicole didn’t want Waverly to suffer any more so she made her presence clear.

“Hey there Waves.” Her voice was hoarse from not using it and she almost regretted saying anything, but when she saw the look on the brunette’s face. The absolute relief and love, she decided it was worth it.

“Nicole... Thank god. I was so worried. We all were. I’m so happy you-” But she was cut off by the softest and most tender lips on her own. She melted into the kiss immediately and she decided it was the best kiss she has ever had and that she never wants to kiss anybody else besides Nicole Haught.

When they pulled apart, both of them had the biggest smiles they could muster and lips were a little swollen, but nevertheless to Nicole, Waverly was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. And ever will see.

“That was... khm wow,” Nicole commented little awkwardly, because yes she had kissed other women before, but that was most definitely the best kiss she has ever had.

“Yeah.. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long now. You have no idea.” They kept their foreheads touching and they just breathed in each other.

A few minutes later the door went open and the whole team was there with flowers and chocolate.

Nicole realized that she had a family here, a family she has chosen and a family she would take a bullet for. Literally.

And she had the most beautiful girl beside her looking at her like she was a gift from God.

Nicole thanked whoever was up there, who made her decide to move here, because this place, although it was a small town and there were literal demons here, this place felt like home. And she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
